Always Be Mine
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Lita is with Edge but is falling for the Legend Killer. some violence and storng language so be warned.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of them

Hey there guys. Ok first things first this story has a bit of violence and strong language so if you don't like that kind of thing then this story isn't for you. You have been warned. Ok in this story the Raw and Smackdown rosters are not split and Lita and Edge have been together for about a year. Big thanx to xxxcrazychickxxx for inspiring me to try the Randy/Lita pairing. Thoughts are in _italics_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Always be mine**

There he was again, with that smile to die for and those wicked blue eyes. Lita couldn't help but smile back at him. She knew that she shouldn't, she was supposed to love Adam but whenever she saw Randy her heart just seemed to lift.

She and Adam hadn't been okay for a while now. It had been wonderful at first, he'd been so charming and funny but everything she'd fallen in love with about him was gone now. He wasn't charming and sweet anymore; he was just cruel and sadistic. He'd seen her smiling at Randy and she knew he would make her pay for it later.

No one around them really knew what he was like. All they saw was an act, the 'perfect couple' so in love, who always left the arenas together. They didn't see his constant shouting and criticism of her. They didn't see him hit her and lock her in their hotel room. They didn't see her cry herself to sleep every night.

Everyone else was heading back to their hotel for the night and she was left alone in the locker room with him. She knew what was coming; she could see the rage building in him.

"How dare you smile at him you little slut!" he hissed at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just being friendly" _please don't hit me, please don't hit me_

"Friendly?" he laughed and sent a chill through her. Suddenly he turned and grabbed her by the shoulders. He slammed her back against the wall so hard that her head started to swim as she shook with fear.

"I'll show you 'friendly' you little bitch" he roughly kissed her. It made her feel sick. She pushed him off and he pulled back his hand and slapped her before throwing a chair at the wall and walking out of the door.

She sank to the floor, sobbing loudly. Randy Orton was just about to leave the arena when he heard someone crying. He followed the sound until he got to an open locker room door. He saw her on the floor, shaking. She looked terrified.

"Lita?" he said softly as he walked over to her. She was crying so hard she couldn't even speak as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to a chair. He wanted to know what had made her so scared. He hated seeing her like this.

He'd fallen for her the first time he met her. She was nothing like the other girls he usually liked, they were almost always tall, blonde bimbo types but there was just something about this crazy redhead.

"Lita, what happened? Who did this to you?" he was kneeling down in front of her pushing strands of red hair behind her ears as her sobs died down a little. She felt safe with Randy, she'd almost forgotten what that felt like.

"Adam" was all she could say between sobs. _If he comes back and sees Randy he'll go mad_

"Randy you have to go. You can't be here when he comes back"

"I'm not going to leave you here like this" he wanted to hold onto her and never let go. _I'll kill him. No one should treat her like this_

"Randy please just go. If he finds you here I don't know what he'll do. Don't tell anyone, please"

He didn't want to go but she was so adamant. He gave her his phone number and hotel room number so she could reach him if she needed to. She had to pull herself together; it would only make things worse if he saw her like this. She re did her make up and tried to fix her hair but her head still hurt. She heard him come back in and pick up his bag as she did the same.

They drove back to the hotel in silence. She could still feel how angry he was. While he was in the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was still red where he'd slapped her. _How did I get myself into this? Why am I being so weak?_ She flinched slightly as he put his arm around her waist but he didn't notice. He pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered to her

"I can smell him all over you" she opened her mouth to say something but he pushed her to the floor and kicked her as he stood over her. He had a sick smile on his face

"I saw him leaving our locker room. What were you doing? Giving him the 'poor little me, everyone thinks I'm a whore' sob story were you?" he pulled her up by her hair and slapped her.

"Well you know something sweetheart, you are a whore, MY whore" he pinned her to the bed and tore her top off. _ Oh my god, he's going to rape me_. She screamed and kicked. She caught him off guard and he fell backwards.

She bolted out of the door. She ran as fast as she could, she knew he wasn't far behind her. Randy Orton was watching TV in his room with John Cena, Batista and Melina when he heard a scream and a loud crash.

"What the hell was that?" John asked

Randy got up and opened his door and there she was, covered in blood and tears, shaking with fear and wearing nothing but her bra and a pair of shorts.

She fell into Randy's arms and he guided her to the bed.

"Where is he?" he asked her softly as he sat her down and Melina wrapped one of Randy's shirts around her.

"Out there" she pointed towards the door "he followed me. He was going to rape me" she broke down in tears as Melina held her.

"Randy, you know who did this to her?" john asked his friend

"It was Adam" he walked to the door

"Dave you stay here with the girls, call the police. Me and John are going to find him" they left the room. They didn't have to look far.

"COPELAND" Randy shouted

"Where is she Orton? I know you're hiding the little slut" that was it, Randy couldn't control his temper anymore. He started kicking and punching the blond Canadian. Seemingly out of nowhere 4 police officers appeared. They handcuffed Adam as Lita watched terrified from the door way.

"You'll always be mine!" he screamed "ALWAYS"

Randy went with her to the hospital. She had 2 cracked ribs, a broken nose, concussion and a lot of bruising. Randy was sitting on the side of her bed, stroking her hair as she slept. She woke up suddenly and let out a small sob.

"Shh its ok, I'm here" Randy put his arms around her

"You're safe now; I'll always be here to protect you. I love you Lita"

"I love you too Randy."


End file.
